Interface
Game interface Top left *HP bar: A blue bar that displays your current HP. *MP bar: A green bar that displays your current MP. *BURST bar: An orange bar that displays your current BURST. Accumulate BURST through successful attacks to be able to unleash a powerful Elemental Burst skill. *Status Notification: Icons relating to buffs will be displayed under the Burst Bar. *Battery bar: Displays current battery life with percentage. *Menu: Quick access menu functions. **Character: View status. **Item: View current items. **Equip: Change equipment. You can also view forge levels. Equipment exp is gained though equipment usage. Keep equipment on and have them grow in stat bonuses as well! **Adventure: Set quest notifications/tracking, view quest list, and view books and book hints. Quest givers will have a yellow ! above their heads. If you do not have the qualifications for a quest, a grey ! will appear instead. ? denotes that you have a quest in progress with the person. Books are technically not actual "books"; they are actually the essences of spirits spread across the world. Fulfilling book collections will result in spirits protection granted by spirits! Rewards from spirit protection include equipment, exp, skill exp and rond. Note: Not all jobs have access to the book, for example, some book rewards are restricted to the base job classes. **Class: Change between obtained classes and Skill Transfer on the go. For the former, there is a 15 second delay to balance the game, and any interuption will cancel the change process. Be sure to be in the correct class before you tackle a monster. Note: Class changing/Skill Transfer is not allowed in Dragon Challenge and can only be done through the NPC in the Dragon's Gate. **Party: Adjust and view party. Selecting Even Split is the same as selecting a Party Search function. Currently, if party members are in a different map, you will not be able to see their status. **Friends: View friends list. Currently it is not possible to track the location of friends. **Fuse/Split: Fuse/Split Cosplay Items to your gear. See Cosplay Items for more information. **Charge/Forge: Refills the Elemental Power gauge of Cosplay Items. Elemental Power ability will eventually runs out over time. When run out completely, the Elemental Power stat of the Cosplay Item will not be in effect. Elemental Power adds to different stats than normal equipment, such as Critical Rate and Hit Rate. Forge gives you the option of giving your equipment exp that would normally be gained through usage. Both features require a specific cash item that can be bought from the shop or gained through events. **Other: Access Help and Options. Note that there is an unstuck function in the Help function. It will take you to the dungeon entrance, but can only be used once every 30 mins. See options for more information on options. **Save/Change Char: Save is done at regular intervals. Exit by save to save progress and end the session safely with data transferred. You cannot save progress while in battle. This is to prevent opportunistic players from escaping death. Please note that a good connection is required for the periodic saving. A bad connection may result in data being lost. *Target Tab: Easily switch between NPC targets with the press of the buttons. Opening up the menu also opens the sidebar. See sidebar for more information. Top right *Minimap: Bring up the minimap, which can display location of connectors to other maps, presence of NPCs, and quest location. Also displays coordinates. *Notifications: These notification popups bring quick access to certain functions. *Time: Displays current time set in phone. *Quick Access Tab: Access features quickly. **Snapshot: Save an image of current screen display. Advised to use this function for official photosharing. For idevices, you can use power button + home button to take pictures for personal usage that does not infringe upon copyright. **Chat: Chat across servers or area. Avoid using words that harm the community. ***Fixed Chat: Use fixed phrases. You can scroll between pages easily by flicking the screen. ***Free Chat: Type and send a message to everyone. ***Log: View typed messages and status notifications. **Emoticon: Perform gestures and emoticons. **Gacha: Quick access to Gacha (requires EkoPts) that does not close your game. Opens as a new window. **Shop: Quick access to EkoPts shops (purchases require EkoPts) that does not close your game. Opens as an ingame window. ***Handy Item Shop: Sells Handy Items. Of note is an Lv1 Outset armor set which costs 100 EkoPts a piece (pictures?) Opens as an ingame window. ***EKO Shop: Opens up the out of game shop. Bottom Left *Pad: Move character forwards or backwards, and move camera left or right. **In flick mode, flick in a direction for autorun. **Double tap to stop running. **In pad mode, press the autorun button to initiate autorun. **Zooming in and out, rotating camera is possible on touch devices - pinch or drag on the screen respectively. **Tap to select targets. You can cancel selection via pressing the x button. Bottom right *Quickslot: Assign up to 2 items and 2 skills for quick use. *Skill button: Brings up the skill tab. *Action button: Interact with NPCs. During battle, may change to a skill button that automatically suggests and casts skills if pressed, if enabled in options. *EXP bar: Displays current EXP. You can obtain EXP by defeating monsters. Max level 30. *Skill bar: Displays current skill EXP. You can obtain skill EXP by completing quests. Max level 30. Note: Do not be alarmed if there is a lack of an interface when you start a new character - it will be introduced later. Sidebar Adventure *Start a new adventure: Create up to 4 characters and begin your journey to become an Elemental Knight. Chosen server cannot be changed. Characters can also be deleted here. *Resume session: Resumes play. Choose between Adventure or Dragon Challenge. :Note: Sometimes, accessing Adventure after selecting other Sidebar tabs results in a game crash. :As no data is lost, it is just a minor inconvenience. Community *View daily status and collection status here. *View user avatars and pep them! Each pep gives a 4% boost to the receiving players EXP for a duration of ?mins. They will be notified with their next login/map change. Peppers receive 1 rond (ingame currency) for each pep. You can give up to 100 peps a day, one pepping per recipient. *Tap the menu function to access the forum and message board and create a forum avatar. Customize your looks with avatars from the EkoPts shop! Requires EkoPts. Shop The out of game EKO Shop. Offers all sorts of goods including items that temporarily raise your attack and defense power, objects that change your hair color, and other unique and cool things to use in Elemental Knights. Raise your attack and defense power to take down tough enemies and show off your original items that nobody has! Purchase Cosplay Items and Handy Items here! See the EKO Shop & Items page for more details on the Shop, Cosplay Items and Handy Items. Gacha Play Gacha to obtain rare and exclusive items. Requires EkoPts. Collections View daily status and collection status here. Other Adjust account settings, view help files and other miscellaneous functions here. Options *Sound ON/OFF: Toggles sound. Note: Sound setting also depends on device sound setting. Sound in this game will be muted if Ringer slider is activated on iDevices. *Volume: Adjusts volume level. *SFX ON/OFF: Toggles SFX. *Vibration function ON/OFF: Toggles vibration notifications on loading screens. Has no effect on devices without vibration capability. ---- *Other players name: Show names over other characters heads. *Enemy monster name: Show names of enemies over their heads. *Village name: Show name of village on minimap. *Identical ID: Show characters who share an ID. ---- *Character display number: Adjusts rendering distance, based on number of renders. A low setting may benefit older devices, but beware of being ambushed by a monster. *Visibility: Adjusts terrain render distance. *Other players' equip: Toggles render of other players' equipment. This won't strip characters entirely, but will render other characters in the base outfit sans weapons. *Shadow display: Toggles shadow underneath own character. ---- *Auto equip check: Toggles automatic equipping of items when obtained when the items are of a better stat. Note: sometimes the auto assign comes to a dilemma as total stats of each item may be the same - in this case, manually choose the better item. *Co-op battle (appears only in ingame screen): Toggles whether jump in battles aka kill stealing/helping is allowed on your attacked mobs are not. Note: Co-op battle will be enabled for party members regardless of this setting. *Party invite (appears only in ingame screen): Toggles auto reject of party invites. *Recruit Notify: Toggles friend invite notification window appearance? ---- *Even Split loot policy: Toggles automatic party making notification popup? *Quest auto-tracking: Toggles automatic quest monster tracking? *Venture Note notice: Toggles Venture Note notification popup? *Help Log display: Toggles whether menu description window on top appears on selecting menus or not. ---- *Log auto-erase: Toggles whether the onscreen log auto erases after sometime. Disabling will leave log entries on the screen until they are overwritten with new entries. Note: logs can be viewed by Quick Access Tab on the right/Chat/Logs. *1-button skill: Toggles action button recommendations. *Mini-map coordinates: Toggles mini-map coordinates under mini-map. Useful for navigation or cool factor, but may impede view. *In-battle mini-map: Toggles whether mini-map is displayed while in battle, as some players may find it obtrusive. ---- *Camera controls: Adjusts whether touch screen camera rotates character orientation as well or not. *Camera Rotation Settings: Adjusts whether camera controls are reversed. *Screen Setting: Adjust between Length and Side. Auto detects the default orientation of the device and adjusts to the device manufacturer's recommended orientation. *Control Type (Length): Adjust between Pad and Flick mode. Pad Mode: Joystick function, with touch screen for camera, and autorun button. Flick Mode: Joystick with left and right of joystick to adjust camera, and flick to autorun. ---- *Control Type (Side): Adjust between Pad and Flick mode. Pad Mode: Joystick function, with touch screen for camera, and autorun button. Flick Mode: Joystick with left and right of joystick to adjust camera, and flick to autorun. *Information: Toggles tips between loading screens. If disabled, Minigame starts instead. Note: if there is low connectivity, minigame will not start even if enabled, to ease loading times. *Opening playback: Toggles opening playback for each play session. *Window display animation: ? ---- *Network Settings (appears only in main game screen): Toggles between high network usage and low network usage. Note: If there is low connectivity, the game will automatically load in low network usage mode:no minigame will be displayed during load screens even if enabled, framerate will be reduced, and some objects may load incorrectly. The Auto-setting can be forgotten by going back to the title screen. *Set options to default: Resets options to default configuration. Other topics Inventory There is a maximum of 200 inventory slots. You can store items in Storage which holds 300 slots. Storage NPCs can be found in Dragon's Gate/towns. Stats It appears that stats are transparent; Attack seems to be your output against a low defense monster, and Defense seems to reduce physical damage by said actual amount. Maximums *Attack Speed: 200% *Critical Hit 150% *Evade: 175% *Elemental Power: No limit? Buffs *Time duration will be frozen and kept when you logou. Enjoy your game on the go. *You do not need to be in the same party to render buffs. Help fellow adventurers when you see fit! Monster Status * Normal icon As long as you don't attack, you won't be attacked. You can safely run around these monsters. * Sleep icon Indicates having fallen asleep due to some skill or item. Will awaken eventually. Will awake immediately if attacked. * Scared icon Indicates HP has gotten low and they're panicking. Monsters will run around in circles as if to escape from players. * Battle icon Indicates battling with a player. The target of the attack depends on the monster, but it's dangerous to leave them in this condition. 【Attention】 It is not recommended that you back attack a monster that's already battling another player. Let's aim to attack in unison by cooperating with party members. Monsters in this state will chase you unless you manage to escape to another map. * Warning icon Indicates a monster is searching for an enemies (players). They will attack you if you get near. If your level is a certain amount above the monster's, they will not attack. The level needed differs from monster to monster. Quest It appears that if you are 4 levels above the quest requirements, you will not receive any reward when you complete the quest. Party Make a party of four to get a +90% bonus to your EXP gain rate. Event points and item drops also increase. Friends For every friend made, a HP/MP stat boost will be given. The boost lasts for a substantial amount of time and will be reapplied everytime you switch maps. Invite Send out invite keys by going to Other/Issue/confirm Invite Key. New players, upon completing the tutorial and selecting Comm. (Community) from the main menu, will be asked if they have an Invite Key. Inputting the Invite Key will net the new player some handy items, while the invitee gets a Costume Item reward. Invite Reward *1 Person - Kaloric Bat - L1 Cosplay Item that can function as Shoulder Armor. No stats. *5 Persons - 1 Premium Gacha Ticket. *20 Persons - Kaloric Blade - L? Cosplay Item that can function as Right Hand Weapon. *50 Persons - Berry Wings - L? Cosplay Item. Where to post your Invite Key For best results, write a positive app review (so that people will play the game ~★) and post your Invite Key along with it. Any suggestions for the game? Include it in your review! Unconsciousness (death) IMG_0018.PNG IMG_0019.PNG IMG_0020.PNG On your first death, you may be temporary blessed with timed Cosplay Item buff that changes your appearance to the Wild Wolf series along with stat bonuses. It seems that it can only be given once. As it is a Gacha equipment and now that the Gacha is long over, the equipment set seems to have become exclusive, and there is no way to obtain it for now... Dying will not result in an exp loss, and if not revived by another person, you will be warped to a safe zone. However, there will be a penalty of 90% Atk/Def down for 1 min. Minigame The minigame is a quirky feature that can be played during loading screens if configured in options. Your achieved highscore will be saved. The distance seems to stretch to 2750 and beyond...there seems to be no point in achieving a highscore as the record is stored on the device itself, not the server, hence it is highly unlikely that the game would award anything for a feat in this minigame... Note: if there is low connectivity, minigame will not start even if enabled. Compatibility *Although the game is said to be compatible with iTouch devices, startup crashing may occur due to low ram. This is also faced with other high ram usuage apps such as other smartphone MMORPGs. To remedy this, exit the game via the home button and reenter the game to flush the ram to make it available for the game. Though, it is advised to use a higher ram platform rather than suffer low framerate. *If objects fail to load, it could be due to poor ram or network speed. Solution - close the game manually and/or other applications. Language support Elemental Knights Online supports both Japanese and English players. Both have their own dedicated servers (Japanese - Free Chat 1, English - Free Chat A) and you will be automatically connected to the server that fits your device's language setting. You are advised to stick with your language forte server as ensures good communication between players. For iDevices: *For switching between English and Japanese text, please see the support page. Category:Game